


It was just there all along

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A kiss and all was said, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino observed Aiba's frantic search for something.<br/>This is written from Nino's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just there all along

He was at it again: frantically searching his pockets for something apparently important, digging through the trash bin that was his bag, lifting every single piece of magazine or script on the table and shaking them hoping for something to fall out, and crouching down to search under the couches. Every movement was exuding panic, what with his gangly limbs and bouncy yet-to-be-styled hair. The funny thing was that he was usually loud when it came to random pointless things but when he was in a frenzied search for something, he was uncharacteristically quiet. It was creepy and ominous when I first noticed this, but I got used to it as the years passed. Ohno was even noisier in such occasions, punctuated by curses here and there, and that is saying something.

It was a usual occurrence when it came to Aiba, scatter-brained that he is. Eyeglasses that were hanging on the V-neck of his shirt the whole time, remote control that was stuffed between the cushions of the couch, a cell phone that was tucked in the middle of a pile of magazines (would have been an easy hunt if the said phone was not on silent mode), and lot of other little things. 

I observed him for a good ten minutes this time before I decided to be the good friend that I am and intervene. "Aiba-chan, what are you looking for?"

He was, at that time, crouched down and crawling to search every nook and cranny under the couches. He didn't hear me, apparently, and I almost envied his single-minded focus. 

After a while, he just sat down, still unconsciously ignoring me and still not bothering to ask for help, and returned to the script he was memorizing, armed with a face of calmness and focus, as if the frantic search was a thing of the past. 

_Never mind. I don't need it yet anyway._

He was confident that it was just there, that he would eventually find what he was searching for. That the moment you stop searching was the moment you let the universe take over and bring it back to you. And you would give a tiny laugh, a mixture of relief and satisfaction; it was just there all along. 

I knew this was his philosophy when it came to missing things. He told me, or rather I asked him after possibly the hundredth time I witnessed him searching for something. 

"Aiba-chan," I called out once again, approaching him this time to make sure he noticed me. I didn't ask what he was looking for. Somehow, I didn't need to. There was one place he didn’t search at after all, and it was sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Hmmm?" He asked as he closed the script and looked at me expectantly. My envy for his single-minded focus was gone, but rather I was even thankful for it.  
I approached closer until our faces were a few inches apart. His eyes were calm, without a trace of the earlier panic. His breathing was even. I should know; I could feel it in my face. 

Without warning, I laid my lips on his as I touched the top of his head to bring the sunglasses down on his eyes just as I broke the kiss. In retrospect, it was a stupid move. I would have wanted to see the twinkle in his eyes. 

But then he gave a tiny laugh, and it was all the reassurance I needed.

It was just there all along.

_I was just there all along._


End file.
